Las Flores de mi Vida
by Teddy Bear Moony
Summary: Abarai Renji es alguien muy masculino. Usa gafas, tiene tatuajes bravucones, usa una bandana en su cabello y se viste con un kimono floreado en color rosa. Nunca imagino que su pequeña hija reviviria un momento de su niñez y el cual le haria pasar mucha verguenza. Todo es culpa de las flores. Participa en RenRukiweek bajo el tema Flores.


**Las Flores de mi Vida.**

\- Ahg ¡Rukia!¡Voy a matarte!

\- Ahahaha ¡Solo son flores! Eso te sucede por dormirte mientras intento peinar ese cabello. La proxima mantente despierto.

\- ¿¡Por que no se salen!? ¡No puedo ir por todo el Inuzuri con estas cosas enrredadas en mi cabeza! ¡No soy una niña!

\- ¡Las trenze muy bien! Asi aprenderas a no babear mi regazo, de esa forma te arrancaras el cabello... ¡No Renji, deja ese cuchillo!

\- ¡Pues entonces quitalas! ¡Prefiero perder el cabello a tener estas malditas flores saliendo por todos lados!

\- Bien, arruinas la diversion.

.n.n.n.n.

Aun recordaba ese dia. Mientras Rukia lo ayudaba a peinarse, el descuidadamente se durmio y su cabeza cayo en el regazo de su amiga.

A pesar de sinchar con todas sus fuerzas las flores no salian de las trenzas que tenia desde su frente hasta la nuca, formando caminitos llenos de pequeñas flores blancas.

Rukia aun hoy en dia recuerda y bromea sobre aquel hecho. Cada tanto cambia las bromas sobre sus cejas e intercala su cabeza de maceta, sabiendo el golpe que aquello supuso a su ego masculino.

Hoy se encontraba precisamente en esa misma situacion pero por decision propia. Su pequeña hija le pidio si jugaba con ella a hacerse peinados ya que Nemu no tenia permiso para jugar y él era el unico en casa ese dia.

.n.n.n.n.

\- ¿Te gustan estas? Las arranque de una maceta que vi en casa de tio Byakuya.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, Ichika!

\- Pero el tio me dio permiso. Ya se que no puedo arrancar las flores sin pedirlas antes.

\- Bueno, en ese caso si, son muy lindas.

\- Entonces las pondre aqui. Tienes el pelo muy largo ¿Yo lo tendre asi? Me gusta mucho.

\- Si dejas que te peinemos mas seguido crecera bien. ¿Como estas poniendo las flores?

\- ¡En una trenza! Mama me enseño como se hacen estas asi, pegadas a la cabeza, pequeñitas.

\- ¿Cosidas?

\- ¡Esas mismas! ¡Te hare una aqui y otra aqui y pondre mas flores de este lado y despues tu me trenzaras a mi el pelo y le mostraremos a mama como quedamos!

\- ¡Wow respira un poco! Haha esta bien, cualquier peinado que tu me hagas me gustara mucho.

\- Hihi entonces sosten este mechon de aqui asi agarro este otro de aqui.

.n.n.n.n.

\- ¿Quedo?

\- Espera un poco, me falta poner el lazo para atarlo y ya. ¿Te gusta como puse las flores?

\- ¡Si papi! ¡Son muy lindas y son del mismo color que mis ojos y los de mama!

\- Por eso mismo las elegi, muy bien ya estas lista. ¿Que haremos ahora?

\- ¡Vamos a mostrarle a mama y a tio Byakuya!

\- ¡Espera que ellos no pueden atenderte! ¡No vayas sola! ¡Ichika vuelve aqui!

.n.n.n.n.

Asi Renji tuvo que correr por todo el Seireitei para encontrar a su pequeña hija que a pesar de no ser tan veloz como un adulto si tenia la ventaja de que podia esconderse y pasar por lugares por los que él no podria.

Siguiendo el reiatsu de su niña Renji comenzo a entrar en panico ya que el rastro lo conducia hacia el escuadron uno, donde se celebraba una reunion de capitanes y donde se encontraban la madre y el tio de su hija.

.n.n.n.n.

\- Entonces comenzaremos con el papeleo la semana siguiente pero les daremos los formularios ahora asi los completan tranquilamente. Nanao-chan ¿Tienes por ahi los formularios?

\- Si, es necesario que completen todos los puntos y necesitaremos la conclusion final para basar en ella la reforma y llegar a algo acorde a todos los escuadrones.

\- Pura mierda, si no fuera que necesita ser escrito por mi se lo daba a Ikkaku.

\- Capitan Zaraki controle su lenguaje.

\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? Total no es importante para mi. Oigan ¿Quien viene?

\- ¡Mami mira! ¡Tio Byakuya tu tambien! ¡Miren las flores que papi me trenzo en el pelo!

\- ¡Ichika te dije que vengas aqui! Mierda.

\- Ichika, hija, ¿Que te he dicho de entrar asi a las reuniones? Es mas, no puedes entrar aqui.

\- Perdon, es que quedaron tan lindas y queria que las vieras. Mira a papi, hasta el tiene flores en su cabello.

\- Renji, ven aqui.

\- Pero capitan solo vine a buscar a Ichika.

\- Ahora Renji.

\- Si.

\- ¡Mira mami! ¿Verdad que quedo muy lindo?

\- Sin duda que si hija, pero aun asi el parece una maceta llena de flores.

\- Ichika, elegiste unas flores muy bellas. Cuando quieras decorar a tu padre otra vez no dudes en tomar flores de mi jardin. Tienes mi permiso para tomar todas las que quieras.

\- No capitan, ¡No le diga eso! Sere yo el que ande con la cabeza llena de flores, no usted.

\- ¡Esa pequeña es una artista! Mira ese trenzado, Shinji, y esas flores tan delicadas, sin duda tiene buen gusto.

\- Muy masculino realmente. Si te viera Ichigo sufririas de verdad.

\- ¡Eso no es masculino! ¡Abarai tu siempre fuiste mas hombre que Kira o Hisagi que es un lloron! Con esos tatuajes y las gafas y todo pero ahora ya no.

\- Dimelo a mi que conoci a Hisagi de niño.

\- Iba-san...

\- Solo porque las hizo tu pequeña te seguire invitando a tomar alguna copa de vez en cuando.

\- Oh ok.

\- Nanao-chan deberias hacerte algun peinado con la pequeña Ichika, tiene talento. No te preocupes Abarai, las flores no te hacen mas o menos hombre.

\- Gracias... supongo.

\- Por supuesto. Bien con esto daremos por terminada la reunion.

.n.n.n.n.

\- Renji... ¿Recuerdas cuando trenze flores en tu cabello?

\- No podria olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Y tu no me dejaras que lo olvide.

\- Si, me trajo lindos recuerdos verte asi hoy. Recorde algunas cosas que creo que nunca te conte.

\- ¿Como cuales?

\- Como por ejemplo que las flores quedan muy bien con tu color de cabello o que ya en esa epoca me gustaba que dejaras que te peine. Adoraba pasar las manos para desenrredarlo, como ahora.

\- A mi me gustaba cuando me pedias que te ayudara a subir a un arbol o a juntar esas flores en el rio. Me sentia importante.

\- Recorrimos bastante camino desde esos dias... ¿Imaginaste que tendriamos una hija? Yo no sabia como decirte que me gustabas mucho, me daba miedo perderte.

\- Soñe demasiadas veces con eso aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas de que se hicieran realidad y yo tambien tenia miedo de hacertelo saber, que par de estupidos eramos. Oh ¿Sabes que me dijo Ichika hoy?

\- "¿Que flores te gustan mas, papi?"

\- Graciosa. Quiere un hermanito varon para luchar con el y aprender como derribar a alguien.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si. Nemu no lucha y no tiene a nadie de su tamaño para derribar y a Kazui no lo ve seguido.

\- Deberiamos consentirla y darle lo que pide ¿Que te parece la idea?

\- Es muy tentadora para rechazarla.

 **n.n.n.n.**

Renrukiweek para todos! TeddyBear esta encantada de compartir con ustedes este bello trabajo bajo el tema correspondiente al tercer dia "Flores".

Pueden encontrar mas trabajos en tumblr Renrukiweek o la etiqueta del mismo nombre.

Saludos!


End file.
